scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 9
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids 9: Sammy's Visit ' Vault-Repository 31-Lower Level-Area 53-Night vault is another room within the wall of the repository. It is sealed up by a wide, rectangular, metal door. Donald leads everyone to the door. He enters the code into the panel next to the door. The door slowly opens, revealing a small room inside filled with just a few boxes. Some of these boxes are covered with white sheets. In the middle is a greenish-brown blanket covering a rectangular object tied to it. Everyone walks in, and stands right in front of the blanket-covered object. Donald removes the ropes. Grunt: So what is this thing, anyway. Donald: My reflection. Miguel: You brought us all this way to look at a mirror? Donald: No. removes the blanket, revealing it to be a painting in a golden frame. The painting is not shown in the shots of this scene. Only the cadets and Scrappy show a cold expression of fear on their faces. The girls, on the other hand, are amazed. Phantasma: Wow! It's amazing. Sibella: Fangtastic. Jacqueline: It's even better than I imagined. Grunt: Are you kidding? Who the heck is that ugly old thing. Donald: Me. cadets and Scrappy look at Donald with confusion. Jamaal: Oh…well, umm…nice painting. Donald: Thanks, keeps my face pretty (literally). Tug: But Donald, it doesn't even look like you. is walking towards the portrait with paint and brushes that he got out of nowhere. Scrappy: Don't worry. A little paint will put that picture back into shape. quickly gets between Scrappy and his painting, turns his cane into it's sword mode, and points it at Scrappy. Scrappy backs off in fright. Donald violently: Stay away from my picture! Don't touch it! Tug: Gee, Donald. Calm down. What's so important about an ugly painting of yourself? Why don't you just get rid of it? Eddy: Because he can't get rid of it. If you destroy the painting, you'll destroy Donald. cadets and Scrappy look with even more confusion. Donald calms down, turns his sword back into a cane, and covers the painting with the blanket again. Donald: Do you know the story of my father, Dorian Gray? Over a century ago, he was a very handsome man who fell victim to a horrible curse. He had a self-portrait of his own. He grew jealous over the painting, for it would remain young and beautiful, while he would grow old and loss his beauty. So he did a terrible things, in return for his wish to be like the painting. So every year that passes, the portrait ages, instead of him. Every bad deed that my father had ever done has been reflected onto the painting as pure ugliness. All the cuts and scars on my father had faded away and reappeared on the painting. looks at Donald's torn suit, which he was still holding. Baxter: So that's how it happened. Donald: Throughout the years, everything around him had began changing, while he remained the same. After I was born, I always wanted to be just like him, even though he didn't allow it. I searched through all his journals and did the exact same things he did, I even got a painting of my own. Of course, at the time, I didn't know he was immortal. But when he told me the truth and showed me his painting, it was too late. I'm sharing his curse, and the two of us have lived on for over a hundred years to this very day. Scrappy: Gosh, I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know. Donald: Of course you didn't. But Samael did. Winnie: What do you mean? Donald: When Samael took my father, he also took his painting, the source of his immortality. Our youth, our beauty, and our lives are bound to these paintings, and we must keep them safe, or we will give back that which we took from them. Goonie: I don't get it. Eddy: If you break the painting, you'll break the Grays. The painting will be young, and the Grays will be old. What's not to get? Goonie: Oh! Donald: Yeah. That's a reason why Samael has to be stopped, a reason why my portrait should stay in this vault, and another reason why Andrew hangs out with us…he's hoping to see me when something bad happens. Jamaal: Uh, permission to interrupt, Donald? Donald: Permission granted, cadet Williams? Jamaal: Where 'is' Andrew? Baxter: Yeah, and where's Rodney? Eddy: Must still be in the research center. Come on, lets go get 'em. but Donald, leaves the vault. Tanis stops and sees something on the floor. She picks it up, and it reveals to be one of the scaly-feathers from the first scene. She then hears whispering sounds from the vault. She turns to see Donald, lifting the blanket a little and whispering to his painting. Donald whispering: You don't think I should trust them, do you? Well, what do you know? You're the one who caused me trouble over the years. Now I promise you this…I am not gonna let you win. lets down the blanket and sees Tanis outside the vault, looking at him. He steps out of the vault and hits the button on the panel to close the door. Then he walks back to the research center with Tanis, as she keeps looking at the feather. Research Center-Repository 31 and Andrew examine the fallen angel dart with a microscope. Feather just sits aside, watching. Andrew: Hey, Rodney. I've been thinking. Even if they join the Creep Kids, how exactly are we gonna find Samael. Rodney: I've thought about that. I'm stuck between the ideas of stealing a high-tech helicopter and sabotaging the seismographs so we can dig our way out with a drilling device we have stored here and we can use a crystal ball to find him. See? Solved with a series of simple solutions. Andrew: Try saying that five times fast. Rodney: So, what have we learned? Andrew: Well, the designs indeed matches those of a fallen angel's. The marking, the craftsmanship, the choice of minerals…and knowing that the fallen angels dip these darts in chemicals in their own secret mixture. But I still don't know why I can't find a single stain of it anywhere on this dart. takes the dart and looks at it with a magnify glass. Rodney: Haha. I know why. Look. shows Andrew through the magnify glass that there is a small hole in the tip of the dart. They get a long, but very thin, cotton swab, stick it in the hole of the dart, and swirl it around inside. It was wet with a strange liquid when they pulled it out, and stick it in a beaker of chemicals and stir. Andrew: Now why would a fallen angel 'fill' his dart with chemicals. Rodney: Well, we'll find out once we finish this test. others return. Eddy: Hey guys. and Donald are the last ones to arrive. The cadets look at Donald with fright. Rodney the cadets: You've seen the painting, huh? cadets nodd. Tug : Yeah. Rodney: Yep, on the outside, he looks like a normal kid. But on the inside, he's really an old bag. Donald: Watch it, Invis-Oh-Boy. places the feather on Feather, then Matches, then Casta, then Goonie, then Godzina. Godzina: Tanis, what are you doing? Tanis: Hey, Andrew! You're an analyst, right? I want you to look at something for me? Andrew: Why sure. What is it? gives Andrew the feather. Rodney looks at it with surprise. Phantasma: What's wrong with you, Rodney? takes the fallen angel out of his pocket. Andrew: Rodney, where did you get that? Rodney whispering: Li-Li-Liverpool. fallen angels quickly descend from above, landing on the ground and on stack of crates, surrounding the kids. The kids look around at the angels with fear. Especially, when Samael slowly descends onto a stack. The kids look at him with a frozen face, while Samael looks at them with a cold expression on his face. Samael: You know, you kids aren't that difficult to miss. How your darkened souls have led you all to your downfall. So, you must be these "so called" Creep Kids. Rodney nervously: Well…sort of. S-so you must be Samael. We have heard so much about you, Sammy. Can I call you Sammy? Samael: No, you cannot. Rodney nervously: Okay, Sammy. Scrappy: Oh, come on! What's are you guys doing? We can take this overgrown brute in no time- Samael: Silence, you demon hound. Your voice is as black as your heart. While these wicked children do not have the will to stand against me…like their fathers. throws Dr. Griffin's hat at them and it lands in front of Rodney. Rodney picks it up in shock, revealing to the monster kids that their fathers have been taken. The expressions on their faces slowly went from fear to anger, leaving the Calloway cadets still frightened. Tug: Guys, I think it's time to about-face and…monster started to move forward. Huh…guys, what are you doing? all stop close to Rodney, waiting for orders. Rodney: Alright, guys! Lets creep them out! monster kids cry out for battle. Rodney took off his clothes to be invisible, Donald switches his cane to sword-mode, Eddy twitches his head to the left and transforms into Harry, Sibella shows her fangs and hisses, Andrew uses his power of greenish light energy to gain his keychain and turns into a scythe, Winnie howls as she prepares her claws for a fight, Tanis unwraps some of her bandages, Jacqueline releases her glider, Matches starts glowing red, Mary pulls out a little space gun, and electricity sparks out of Elsa's bolts as she readies herself for battle. Tug: No, wait! Guys, that's a negative! all start running towards the fallen angels. Scrappy: Alright, that's what I'm talking about! charges to join them. Samael: So be it. snaps his fingers and his followers fly and/or run towards the kids charging them. Then they finally collide. One fallen angel is fighting with Rodney, but he can't see him. He feel Rodney hitting on his armor, and he swings his fist at nothing. Rodney's Voice: Nah, nah! You can't hit me! You can't hit me! the fallen angel puts his hand to his back then brings them back up front. He brings it up to his face then a purple light flashes between his fingers. He gives a swing of his fist and a stack of barrels a few feet away from him, comes down with a sound that goes "Oof!". Rodney's Voice surprise: He saw me! How could he have seen me? some of the fallen angels try dodging Winnie's claw, others try dodging the energy beam from Mary's space gun. Mary sees one of them preparing to throw a few small blade-like weapons at Winnie. Mary: Look out! he throws the blades, Mary quickly pushes Winnie out of the way. Winnie then looks at the blades in shock. Winnie: SILVER! fallen angels throw golden balls at Sibella. As they crash next to her, they release a greenish gas. Sibella sniffs it and is disgusted by the smell. Sibella: GARLIC! phases through a fallen angel's attacks, laughing hysterically while she does it. Phantasma laughing: What's the matter? They say it is hard to keep someone's hands off of you…but not for me! Phantasma's excitement, the fallen angel's hand starts to glow and he suddenly grabs her. She struggles to get out, then the other hand starts to glow and is preparing to hit her. Just then, Donald appears, swinging his sword at him. It forced him to let go of Phantasma. Donald continues attacks him with his sword as he backs off. Godzina fights off some of the fallen angels, while Goonie tries to run from them. When one of them grabs her, her fish body allows her to slip through his grip. Andrew attacks with a green energy wave from his scythe, after taking a swipe. He even uses the green energy from his hands to levitate barrels and throws them telepathically at the angels. Harry quickly attacks them with unbelievable fury. Then he sees a few of the angels surrounding Jacqueline and Casta. Jacqueline: Alright then. Casta, give me a beat. Casta starts clicking her claw to the sound of castanets, Jacqueline starts to dance to the beat. When she dances, she blocks, dodges, and kicks the fallen angels surrounding her. Harry is impress on what he saw. Harry: Wow. then sees Scrappy charging at one of them. Scrappy: Ta ddada ta daaa! Puppy Power! grabs the angel in the shin. Scrappy: Hey, I got him! Harry: That's nice. Now what are you gonna do with him? angel kicks Scrappy off his legs, and Scrappy lands in Harry's arms. Matches has just seen what happened and gets angry, and start glowing red. Before he starts to blow fire, the fallen angel throws a golden ball at him. It releases water all over Matches, making him unable to breath fire. Matches growl: Oh no! Not again! Tug: Hey, guys! I think this maybe a time for a retreat! Jamaal: Affinitive! Advance to the rear! Rodney panting: You know, I have to agree with them! Lets pull back! Scrappy: Pull back? We can't pull back now! Harry: This is no time to fight, it's time to hide! is forced to leave in Harry's arms. Sibella turns into bat-mode and flaps out, Jacqueline grabs Casta and super jumps away, Andrew levitates out of there, and Phantasma phases through the crates. As the other kids start running away, the fallen angels begin to follow. But just then, Tanis is being carried by Elsa, leaving a strand of her tape behind. When Elsa pulls the strand, it lifts up a small wall of bandages in the the path between crates between them and the fallen angel. When the angels hit the wall, they get tangled up in the bandage. Samael is displeased and went out to chase the kids with the rest of his followers. Scrappy: Why are we running? We should go back and… Harry: What?…Continue fighting an enemy that knows our every weakness? Scrappy: Good point. starts to run on the ground for a while. Miguel notices she's running real fast with those high-heeled boots she's wearing. Miguel: How can you run in those things? Jacqueline: Years of practice. starts jumping again. Rodney: Come on, we need to find something in here to fight back with. the fallen angels chases them, they are led to a wide space in the repository. There is nothing there but a forklift and Donald riding in it wearing a worker's disguise (with a mustache). He walks up the fallen angels. Donald a Italian accent: What are you doing? Can't you see this is a restricted area? We are supposed to move these crates from the east end to the west end! You're just like those pesky kids who just went into that container! fallen angels go into the shipping container, then the mental door suddenly closes and locks. Donald holds the door shut while the angels inside try beating their way out. Just then, a fallen angel's arm busts a hole between the cracks of the door, grabbing for something. Then, a bag levitates and is placed in the angel's hand. Rodney's Voice: Here, hold this. the arm goes back into the container, even more rumbling happens inside, along with the angels screaming. Donald: What did you give them? Rodney's Voice: Aeolia's Bag of Winds. then, the angels try harder to bust through the door. The two boys run away from the container as fast as they can. Rodney's Voice: Well, at least we gave the others some time to escape. Donald: Yeah, but how are we going to escape? 'Music Starts. fallen angel looks around, and only sees a electric chair decorated with purple bats and a mirror. When he looks at the mirror, he notices one of the bats is missing, but when he looks at the chair, he notices it is still there. As he smirks, he walks towards the chair. Then he gets tripped by Godzina's tail and lands in the chair. Then Sibella as a bat, which was the missing bat in the mirror, places the headpiece on his head, and Elsa pulls the switch to the chair. The three watch the fallen angel getting electrocuted by the chair. When it is over, the angel gets up smoking and with messy hair, and continues chase the girls. group of fallen angels chase Tanis and Winnie into a shipping container, and they came out flying on broom sticks. While they are flying, they notices Mary flying next to them in a mini flying saucer. Meanwhile, Jacqueline, while still holding on to Casta, is jumping crate-to-crate, avoiding the fallen angels. Just then, Tanis, Winnie, and Mary appears to assist her. Then Jacqueline stands on one of their broom sticks and rides it like a surfboard. fallen angels start chasing Andrew and Phantasma through the trail of crates and boxes. During the chase, they hide in a shipping container. They find a colony of giant dust mites inside. They are about the size as actual cows. The dead duo has an idea. When the angels open the door to the container to look for them, the colony quickly storms out, running over the angels, with the two monster kids riding on the dust mites. Calloway cadets are sneaking away, until they are stopped by another group of angels. In their depression, Tug quickly grabs a triton next him along with instructions on how to use it. As the angels draw close, Tug looks at the instructions. Then he hit's the tip of the triton's neck on the ground, and the large amount of water falls on the angels. As the cadets are enjoying there relief for a short time, the water stops falling and the angels are angry at them. One of them knocks the triton out of Tug's hand with his spear. Then the cadets start running, with the angels on their tail. to Donald and Rodney, the fallen angels get Donald cornered. Rodney's Voice: Oh guys! all turn their heads and see a small floating box. Take a peek! box opens, then a large beam of bright purple and blue lights comes out. It hits the fallen angels, pushing them back to the wall of the shipping container, while the box flies back in the opposite direction and stopping one foot from a wall of crates. When the box closes, the beam disappears, and the angels fall down from having been stuck to the container, all black and smoking. The box descends and stops a few feet above the ground. Music Ends. Donald: What was that? Rodney's Voice the writings on the box: Property of Pandora. is watching his own followers failing, one-by-one. While behind him, Harry and Scrappy try to sneak up behind him. Harry whispering: Alright, Feathered Freak. It's time to take it out of your… Scrappy yelling: Come on, Harry! Lets go get him! hears Scrappy behind him and turns around. Scrappy charges at the fallen angel. Harry: Wait, Scrappy! We have to…oh, forget it. charges at Samael with Scrappy. When they jump at him, he flies upward to avoid them. While in the air, he notices a solider watching everything. As he runs to warn the general, Samael signals a group of his followers to tell the others to leave immediately. As Samael and all of his followers fly out of the repository, Harry chases him out as well, leaving Scrappy and the other kids inside. Hallways-Lower Levels is at a short distance chasing Samael, flying through the hallways. When the green menace catches up to him, he jumps on him, cause him to stop. When they both get up, Samael is about to take a swing at Harry. Then suddenly, Harry quickly catches Samael's arm and starts crush it with his crazy grip. As Samael groans in pain, his hand releases a small circular object. Harry gets distracted by it, and Samael gets himself free and surrounds himself in a small cloud of smoke. Harry attempts to grab him, but he disappears. He then looks at the object Samael dropped and picks it up. It is a little glass lens with strange purple blots all around the edges. He looks at it with curiosity. Legend Council Chamber chamber is covered with blast marks and is filled with wreckage. Soldiers comb the entire chamber. Rodney sits, depressed, in his father's seat, in his clothes (without his face mask and coat open) and General Greendale and Lieutenant Moore are talking to him, while holding his father's hat. Donald is waiting for him on one of the walkways. Sibella comes in and stands next to Donald, looking at Rodney. Sibella: How is he? Donald: Not good. In fact, he's taking this pretty hard. Sibella: I've just had a talk with the girls…we're in. Donald: Excellent. I'll let "our" leader know. walks towards Rodney. General Greendale: I'm sorry, Rodney. We should've seen this coming. Lieutenant Moore: No moping, kid. We'll do everything we can to get your father back. approaches Rodney. Donald: Lets go, Rodney. There's nothing more you can do here. Come on, lets meet with the others. Rodney: Okay. Thanks, Donny. Your timing was perfect though…my butt was getting sore from the seat. a reminder: Dr. Jack Griffin's seat contains a hard bump in the cushion. two boys leave the chamber with Sibella, leaving the general, the lieutenant, and the hat behind. Hallways Rodney, Donald, and Sibella are walking back to Repository 31, Eddy, on the right side, and Harry, on the other, are looking through the lens Samael dropped, while the three are walking towards them. Harry the left side: Wow! Look at this! It's amazing! Eddy the right side: Give me that. takes the lens from Harry and looks into it. To Rodney, Donald, and Sibella Hey, guys! Check this out! This thing makes you see more cle- he looks at Rodney, he reacts in shock. WHOOAAA! OH MY GOSH! HOW CAN THIS BE! Harry side: What is wrong with yo- the lens and look at Rodney with it. OOOHH! NO WAY! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! Donald: Guys, guys, guys! What's going on? Let me see. give him the lens, and he looks at Rodney. When he looks at Rodney with the lens, he sees Rodney completely visible. His skin can be easily seen. It also reveals that he's wearing a full body black suit under his clothes. Donald was in shock to see this happening. Rodney: Donny, what is it? Donald: Something you wouldn't believe. To Be Continued… Now that the Creep Kids have been assembled, what are they gonna do now? How did Samael get into the facilities? How does this strange lens see Rodney visible? Find out next time on Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids. Please send in your reviews. Category:Blog posts